Welcome Home
by taylaymartinay
Summary: Dudley and his wife get killed in a car reck and Harry gets invited to listen in on dudley's will. For some reason Dudley has left his two sons to Harry. Harry, without thinking took them in, now they will find a home with Harry and other wizards
1. Chapter 1

"The last will and testament of Mr. and Mrs. Dudley Vernon Dursley," the lawyer said sadly keeping his face on the papers in front of him "To Mr. Vernon Dursley we leave all possessions, to Mrs. Petunia Dursley we leave our house, and last of all to my dear cousin Mr. Harry Potter I leave custody of my two sons. You can change things."

Harry looked up from his thoughts as the lawyer said this. Aunt Petunia stood up and shouted

"This is an outrage! He can't leave my grandchildren to someone I don't trust. I insist I take custody of them!"

The lawyer looked between Harry's shocked look and Petunia's angered expression.

"I'm sorry that's impossible unless Mr. Potter decides not to take custody of them."

Harry was thinking about Dudley's last message to him. _you can change things. _what did he mean? he remembered the way Dudley had been brought up, thinking he could have anything in the world, but Harry had seen Dudley's sons in the lobby when he entered this room. _you can change things. he remembered how Dudley's health, both physical and social turned out by being raised by Petunia, so if Dudley was thinking of the same thing Harry was then he wouldn't want his sons to be spoiled rotten the rest of their lives._

"_I'll take custody of them." he said the boys weren't much older than James and Albus so it shouldn't be that bad. Ginny turned to him wide eyes._

"_Then it's settled, the boys Daniel Isaac Dursley and Vance Malcolm Dursley are to go to Mr. Harry Potter."_

"_NO!" Vernon screamed "They will not be going to that mental place you call 'home'" _

"_It's too late. This is your son's last wish, I suggest you respect it."_

_Harry, without smiling, got up and left with Ginny following behind._

"_Harry, we're not even going to talk about this?" she asked angrily_

"_What did you expect me to do? Let them have their life ruined by my aunt and uncle like me and Dudley?"_

"_No, but we should at least talk about this. Can we afford to other children?"_

"_Of course we can." he said turning a corner_

"_What will James, Albus and Lily think?"_

"_They will get used to it."_

"_What about the fact that they are muggles?"_

"_We can get special permission from the ministry to let us tell them about wizards, besides their kids could be wizards or even the youngest kid could be, I don't think he's quite eleven yet."_

_Ginny sighed and moved a strand of long hair from her eyes_

"_Fine."_

_Harry stopped then turned around and hugged Ginny._

"_Thank you."_

_She rolled her eyes and Harry turned toward the door to the lobby. The door opened loudly and the two boys looked up. Neither of them looked as if they had slept much or eaten. They both had pail faces and dark hair. As Harry walked closer to the curious boys he noticed one had light eyes like Dudley and the other had green eyes the color and shape of Lily's._

"_Hello," Harry said nervously. The two boys glanced at each other "I am your new guardian. You'll be coming home with me." he tried to smile but stopped when they just stood up without a word and picked their bags up._

"_This is my wife Ginny, I am your cousin Harry," still they said nothing "ok, this way." _

_They followed him and Ginny outside and into the parking lot. Harry led them to his car, which he had named Gordon for some reason, and put their bags In the trunk._

_The ride was quiet so Ginny tried talking to them_

"_Which of you is the oldest?" she asked kindly_

_The one with Dudley's light eyes looked at her and said "I am. I'm Daniel, he's Vance."_

"_You have lovely names," she said "How old are you?"_

_Daniel answered again this time_

"_twelve. Vance is ten, almost eleven."_

"_Can Vance talk?"_

"_Yes, but he doesn't want to."_

"_You must miss your parents awfully."_

"_Yes."_

_There was silence after that. Harry drove the car into the garage and put the car into park. As soon as the garage door slammed Harry turned toward the boys._

"_ok before you go in, there is something you need to know," the boys looked up interestingly for the first time "Me and Ginny and our children are all magical. Wizards and witches."_

_Daniel's face twisted for a second then stopped at a glaring look._

"_Your making fun of us," his eyes filled with tears "We just lost our parents and your making fun of us."_

_Even Vance's face looked sad again._

"_No," said Harry "I'm not. I'm telling you the truth."_

"_show us some magic then." Vance's voice was squeaky and small. This was the first time he had spoken in front of Harry and Ginny._

"_Ok, I will." Harry said smiling_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry led the boys and Ginny into their house. The curtains were light yellow and the walls and couches were white, there was a wooden coffee table in the middle of the living room with some newspaper on it. Behind the couches was a stairway that led to the upstairs, upstairs you could see some of the doors and another hallway. When you looked straight down from the door in the middle you could see another hallway that led to a dinning room and kitchen.

"Come here." Harry said sitting down on the couch

The boys sat down cautiously next to Harry while Ginny stood behind them. Harry picked up the newspaper and showed them the moving pictures.

"Wow," Vance said excitedly "That's so cool, how do the pictures move?"

"It's magic. That man is our minister of magic, Kingsly Shacklebolt."

"You have a minister?" Daniel asked taking the newspaper

"yes, we do."

"Why did my daddy want you to take care of us?" Vance asked

Harry looked at him wondering how to explain.

"Well, when your daddy was a kid, he…he got everything he ever wanted. If he wanted a bike, he got a bike. If he wanted a computer, he got a computer. He never learned to share or be nice. And I'm not saying there's anything wrong with your grandparents its just they wanted to seem better than anyone else. Your daddy didn't want you to live like that."

Vance looked down again and his shocked smile faded. Daniel, who hadn't smiled to begin with, looked at Harry and put the newspaper back on the coffee table.

"Do you think we could learn to be magical?"

Harry shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry, you have be born magical."

"Oh."

There was a silence, then Ginny said

"Why we show you to your rooms while Harry does some paperwork."

She gave Harry that look that said _make sure everything is settled._

_That meant Harry would have to get their birth certificates and make sure the ministry knew that there were muggles who knew about magic. _

_Ginny took them upstairs and stopped at Albus's room._

"_Vance you are going to be sharing a room with my son, Albus." she opened the door and the clean, tidy room was revealed. The walls were blue and the curtains a lighter blue. There were some book shelves around the room and on top of those were small toys and trinkets. The bed had a blue blanket on it._

_Ginny raised her wand and the room suddenly grew a little bigger. The boys gasped and their eyes grew wide. She waved her wand again and muttered a word they couldn't dream of pronouncing, and their was a second of Albus's bed next to the first._

"_There, that should do nicely. Now, the dresses are empty and unlikely to be filled again, so go ahead and unpack your things and come ask me if you need help with anything, I'll be next door. Come one."_

_She gestured to Daniel to follow her. The door next door looked like it had many dents and scratches in it, there was a sign on it that said _

"_CAUTION: WILD HIPPOGRIFF. DO NOT ENTER."_

"_Haha. It looks like there was a wild hippogriff in there."_

_She opened the door to show a bed, with what looked like a red and gold blanket, that was unmade. The walls were red with a golden lion painted on it, the carpet was black, the barley used book shelves and the dressers were golden. There were papers, broken quills, clothing, ripped and whole newspapers scattered all over the floor._

_Ginny waved her wand rolling her eyes and everything put itself away. Even the strange smell was gone. She made the room a little bigger and turned to Daniel._

"_You will be sharing a room with our son James, he's about your age. He might get expelled at any second, so I would leave a dresser open for him."_

_She left him to unpack._

_Daniel found that the room was actually comfortable, the lion made him feel protected almost and the carpet was so nice on his feet that he took his shoes off to unpack. Harry came in to check on him. He smiled when he saw Daniel without his shoes._

"_This room has a couple spells on it, the lion will always make you feel protected and the carpet will always be comfortable, the walls are unnaturally warm if you feel them."_

_Daniel smiled a little for the first time in the last few days since his parents had died._

"_I want you to feel at home here Daniel, you and your brother."_

_For the first time he did feel like things could get better._


End file.
